Papaoutai?
by Ceceisthebomb
Summary: Adrien Agreste: Famous model and the perfect son of Gabriel Agreste, a man who's a world-renowned fashion designer in all of Paris. All Adrien wanted was a family- even if it meant just the two of them. But how can he have something too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

Adrien groaned as his alarm clock woke him up from his peaceful slumber. He yawned and turned the alarm off. Once he found the strength to get up from his bed, he carefully tried to wake up the mini black cat sleeping in a tiny bed that Adrien had made himself. "Plagg." He whispered as low as he could, so he wouldn't disturb the other residents in the house. His father was probably already awake, he was always ready for work ahead of time.

"Plagg wake up." Adrien shook the kwami softly. Plaggs eyes opened widely, but then he closed them again. "Go away, I'm trying to take a cat nap." Plagg snapped, while smirking at his pun. Adrien rolled his eyes. He looked around his plain room to find something to wake up the black cat. He spotted some leftover Camembert cheese in his bag, which he was saving for Plagg the day before at lunchtime. _Oh why of course_ he thought. He took the cheese and waved it in front of it's face. Plagg's eyes shot open as his nose filled up with the smell of his favorite snack.

"CAMEMBERT!" Plagg sprinted up into the air to snatch the cheese Adrien was holding.

Adrien laughed as Plagg nibbled on the cheese. "What? It's Camembert. Something WORTH waking up for." Plagg murmured. The fourteen year old boy changed into his regular clothing and combed his golden blonde hair neatly. Adrien picked up Plagg, who was still snacking on his cheese.

"Hey! I'm still eating." Plagg grumbled.

"You can eat in my bag. I need to go downstairs for breakfast." Adrien told the kwami and put him into his bag.

 **OK NOTHING EXCITING YET BUT I'M GOING TO GET ON THAT NEXT CHAPTER SOON. UNTIL NEXT TIME BROS.**

 **POUND IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

As he predicted, Adrien's father Gabriel Agreste was sitting at the unnecessarily large and long white table that Adrien felt uncomfortable at. His father was in a straight posture, holding a cup of coffee standing near the entrance and reading some business papers. The man didn't acknowledge his son's presence until Adrien had the confidence to speak up.

"Um g-good morning father." Adrien politely greeted as he sat down in his seat. Yes, he has his own seat, which was odd considering that the table had a dozen chairs on each side. It was common that Gabriel sat on the end of one side, and Adrien on the other. Gabriel nodded at him, his neutral face expression the same as always.

"Good morning son. How did you sleep?" Gabriel asked, his attention back to his reading.

"F-fine." Adrien stuttered like Marinette. He honestly didn't know why he stuttered and stammered around his own father. But if the boy said he wasn't intimidated by Gabriel, it would have a been a feign lie. They never did anything together for "fun", because Gabriel thought of it as a waste of time. No family game nights, no watching sports on the TV together. As if they even had a TV in their enormous house.

"Good. NATALIE!"

"Yes sir?" A voice behind him said, startling him a little. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Gabriel's trustworthy and strict assistant stared straight at him.

"If you would mind telling Adrien his agenda for today, Ms. Sancour."

Natalie nodded, and without a proper goodbye, Gabriel was gone. Adrien sighed and turned to Natalie.

"Today after school you'll have fencing practice. After that, your father scheduled a photo shoot and would appreciate if you weren't late like last week. Now your driver is outside waiting for you and I suggest you aren't tardy." Natalie explained in a monotone-casual voice. Adrien gave a small smile and grabbed his bag. He kept himself from explaining on how there was an akuma attack, explaining why he was late to his photo shoot.

"Thank you Natalie." He managed to say, but hurt that his father couldn't have explained something as simple as shit.

Natalie nodded again. _God I hate when she does that_ Adrien thought as he headed towards the pitch black limo **(A/N:I don't know if it's white or black I apparently forgot** ) with the "Gorilla" holding the door and waiting for Adrien to get in. The teenager did, and prepared for a long day ahead of him.

Sorry if my other books are crappy and that I'm a slow updater because number one: I was wearing fake nails and I couldn't type well, but now their off. I also had to write an essay for school (Stupid high school)

So I AM SORRY AS CRAP


End file.
